


Look but no touch

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Mike, Dubious Content, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, somehow it's a bit rapey, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's scent wasn't something he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another Mikeren fic. Gosh i'm straying from my main OTP but I can't help it, my baby's so precious and adorable that Mike needs to have that Eren-love.  
> Mistakes are all mine, unbeta'ed so please excuse if it's shitty.

Mike, as far as he could remember, had always been particular with scents. Having born with a sensitive nose, any odor whether it’s the fragrance of the colorful arrays of nature’s essence or the pheromones of people, it smelled twice as powerful and flavorful to him. Thus it led to his formed habit of sniffing people, especially the ones he had just met which helped him determine what kind of person someone is, making it easier to designate them to their statuses and pinning down scrupulous people who pose a threat to the corps. On expeditions, it came handy on sensing danger in just a slight change in the air.

 

So when the time he was ordered to accommodate the young titan shifter to court, he was unexpectedly surprised. Eren’s scent was something he had not expected. He anticipated the bland scent of a beta, as registered to his records, the stench of flesh, blood and fire.

 

He had not anticipated the brunette’s own musk that smelled so terrifyingly sweet, exuding pheromones of fertility and heat, waking his inner alpha with delight. It was heavenly, enticing, and the most pleasing was that the fact that it was pure, unclaimed.

_Omega_

His mind sufficed, and it stirred up his instincts upon discovery to claim the capable brunette as his. It did not help when the shifter squeaked so cutely and surprised by his peculiar habit, the display of vulnerability aggravated his strong impulses. It just made him want to dominate the teen and embark his mark on the smooth tan neck.

 

But he was a discreet and controlled person, so instead he pulled away a smirk forming his lips for having to surprise himself and finding the scent so suddenly addicting. He wanted more. He wanted to bask in its uniqueness and drown on its sweetness.

 

The following days that past were nothing but a whirl of befuddlement, performing his tasks more on procedural memory as his mind would slip away from reality and a certain brunette haunted his thoughts. Even his dreams were soon filled with vivid sea green eyes alight with passion and fury, the soft brown locks splayed on the bed. He would turn to his back, exposing his nape with its golden complexion beckoning him to have a taste and a bite to finally mark on the soft flesh. Gradually it would transcend to a debauched scene. Eren’s beautifully boyish features a mess of lust and submission, his youthful voice strained and broken yet loud as he was crying his name and pleading him.

 

A ragged gasp echoed in the dark corners of his room. His wrist twisting as he rubbed the swollen tip of his cock. His own scent intermingled with fluctuating pheromones and his knot forming as he continued to stroke until he imminently reached his end. He berated himself so many times before for thinking such perversion to his subordinate, a fifteen year old nonetheless. But the more his mind began to be siege by the titan shifter, the less he cared about their positions or age gap. He wanted the omega for himself. He wanted Eren. And with these thoughts beget a sudden craving. A desire etched on his heart to claim the intoxicating teen as his omega.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was yet another uneventful day in the corps. Everyone was preoccupied doing their everyday training and regularly designated chores. One could laugh it off as a joke cleaning a dilapidated castle if not for the corporal’s wrath that would be faced once a sloppy work was done.

 

And that’s what Eren was trying to avoid as he wiped the scant amount of dust on the window with undivided attention and determination to have it clean and shiny as the clean freak superior had once done. He had never met someone who’s so keen and domineering in cleaning, even surpassing an omega’s notion as housewives, something that he was born to be.

 

He couldn’t help but to frown at his thoughts. Omegas might be the lowest status in society but that doesn’t make them a lesser person. After all, they’re the fore bringers of the next generations’ Alpha or omega. Without them, the world would be unstable, chaotic.  That’s why he disliked people who think they were better than others and those who treat someone unfairly just because of the status they were born into. This was also one of the reasons he had to hide his identity as an omega. He knew that once the truth about his status would be revealed, people would begin to abrogate his duty as a soldier, or worse they would use him for their selfish desires. He had his trust for the corps, it’s just that the military police would likely interfere and would probably use his status as an excuse to have him executed and dissected.

 

Making an annoyed gruff, he reverted his attention back to his tasks, once becoming so absorbed that he didn’t notice someone enter the room. The dark silhouette proceeded to the room, revealing Mike Zacharias in the faint light.

 

He watched the brunette with a look that could be compared to a starving wolf to its prey. Transfixed at the very image of his fantasies haunting and taunting him at his very eyes. He could feel the heat rushing through him with every succeeding step with his own heartbeat a countdown. He inhaled the air contaminated with the faint sweetness which then gradually grew heavier as he neared. Hormones were rising to their peak, intoxicating his senses into a rush of hypersensitiveness as all the rational thoughts diminished except for one: Eren Jaeger.

 

He reached out for the omega, arms encasing around the lithe form of the recruit. He felt the other jolt in surprise and started to fight his grip. “M-Mike-san? What is this?! Why are you-“, “Omega”, the older man cut him off, pressing him closer and taking a long, greedy sniff on Eren’s nape. The other tensed, and the man knew it was due his knowledge of his true status.

 

How did he manage to find out?! Eren asked himself as he internally panicked. He had been careful enough to avoid exposing himself; he even drank his suppressants regularly. But the intake of his scent at the back of his neck gave him the answer he desperately scourged. The man had actually sniffed him out by that one time at the capitol. The sheer memory of the alpha's bold act almost made him shiver. Eren cursed at himself, though he can't help but to be impressed. There was no doubt the survey corps was a set of unique individuals.

 

Mike groaned as his tongue finally tasted the delectable flavor of the brunette, and he relished on the unconscious moan that slipped out from the teen. He teasingly nibbled the scent gland and instinctively, Eren tipped his head, shivering upon the contact of the wet appendage. He continued his advancements, knowing how sensitive omegas regarding to that particular spot which gradually rendered the omega to weaken and submit.

 

“P-Please let go of me!" The omega cried out weakly, though his body made feeble attempts to escape. It was as if his body was submitting himself to the man, the overwhelming scent of the alpha influencing him to wield under the man's wishes.

 

He was drowning in euphoria. Eren's scent had increased tenfold, overflowing thickly on the air. Mike glanced over the curved shoulder and their eyes met in the transparent reflection of the glass window. A possessive rumble reverberated through him as he drank the sight of the vibrant lust-filled and glassy eyes with pupils expanding leaving only a thin rim of turquoise. A delicate blush had settled on the omega's cheeks and Mike felt incredibly gratified seeing and being the one to cause of such debauched and submissive look. He curled his fingers on Eren's chin, turning his head so he could kiss him and  angle their lips so he could properly taste that luscious wet mouth. Deeper and rougher, he thrusted his tongue wrestling it with the tentative appendage of the omega that was clearly showing his inexperience.

 

The moment their eyes met, Eren knew he was over. Inevitably his body surrendered upon having the man claim his lips, the forceful tongue no need to be granted the permission into his mouth as it deliberately wormed inside, tasting, dominating and fucking his mouth and to his own horror his own tongue was responding, intermingling with the aggressive appendage.  Everything was burning hot and the alpha’s touch was the only cool water to douse and take away the churning flames.

 

Large calloused hands roamed around, tracing hints of defined muscles and once they stopped on the slim thighs, Mike couldn't help but to smooth his palms over the supple and firm flesh and rub his growing hardness on younger's backside, thrusting it in between the round cheeks.

 

A solid coldness hit his back as he was pressed against the wall, his legs wrapped around the strong waist and a pair of arms held him possessively yet tenderly as to cause him  no distress. The man's palms were appreciably kneading his ass, and Eren humped his throbbing hardness on the defined muscles, groaning as he relished the sweet friction as he rubbed himself and spilling soft whimpers and gasps as he lost himself to pleasure. He hadn’t realized Mike had walked over the room until he was brought down on the soft bed with the mattress dipping due to the added weight and was turned on his stomach.

 

A moan slipped pass through his lips as Mike pulled his pants off, exposing his ass to the air. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Mike was kneeling in front of his backside, his breathing hitched clenching and loosening his fingers in anticipation. Their eyes met again, both overcast with primal lust and yet Eren could see the desire in those darkened blue orbs. He swallowed somehow taken aback by the emotion shrouding over the sky blue eyes. Could it be his imagination? An alpha like Mike desiring for an omega titan shifter was an unlikely pretense, and so he shook the thought off.

 

Sensing his hesitance, the alpha decided to disturb him by biting down the soft flesh, earning a soft cry of pleasure from the omega. Satisfied that the other's attention was now at him, he parted the cheeks and blew on the puckered hole that was waiting to be stretched, fucked and filled with his seed. He flicked his tongue, probing them into the omega's warm hole that was leaking of the omegas own lubrication and it tasted as sweet as Eren’s lips. Lewd sounds echoed into his ears, and he looked up to see Eren panting hard and biting his lips to stop himself from spilling his own lustful melody. The wrecked sight made his cock twitch and so he continued his ministrations on the brunette's backside wanting to see more, prepping Eren with fingers until he was unbearably hard and the other readily prepared to be entered.

 

He unbuckled his pants, pulling his painfully swollen member to relieve some of the tension. Finally, Eren would be his. He turned omega to face him and he claimed those plump delicate lips. Raising the long tan legs over his shoulders, he eased through the walls of muscles, groaning as the cavern greedily tightened and sucked him inside.

 

Sharp pants rang into the room, and Mike waited for Eren to adjust, averting the omega from the pain by ravishing the eager mouth and twirling flicking the pink nubs of the younger's bare chest, his uniform thrown and forgotten on floor. Tentatively moving his hips, he pulled back only to push harder into the omega. Soon groans and moans filled the room, accompanied by the slick squelches and slap of skin against skin. The omega clung harder to the alpha, his inside so full and stretched out. He could feel the man's knot starting to form. The tight coil on his stomach was going to burst.

 

 Warning the man of his nearing end he desperately moved together with the harsh thrusts, hitting his prostrate spot on. He cried Mike's name as he spilled his cum into their chest, his own hole clamping the man, trapping his forming knot.

 

“M-Mike please, knot me please i-inside, I need your warm cum. Ah !Fuck alpha fill me please!"

 

The man grunted, and with a few merciless thrusts and the omega's plea pushing him over the edge. He released his seed inside feeling the walls that twitched greedily, swallowing the mewl from Eren as he claimed those lips once again. He rutted his member inside, feeling the walls clench as if to milk him dry, eagerly waiting to receive more. “So full inside, Mike please don’t pull out I want you inside. “Eren pleaded, shivering as he purposely rutted his member on that sensitive spot inside. It's not like he can pull himself out since his own knot kept him trapped inside the warmth of the velvety walls and he never thought of pulling from the intoxicating warmth of Eren’s cavern.

 

He smirked triumphantly, finally he Eren was his and he planned on keeping Eren just for himself. He turned Eren on his side and lifting the other leg as he began to thrust again.

 

* * *

* * *

Eren woke up on a soft bed, wincing as his muscles were aching and sore. He looked around was surprised to see that he was in the infirmary. His clothes were changed to something new but more or less wrinkled from lying. He turned to see a familiar face, and suddenly a blush crept into his face. Memories from earlier activities resurfaced into his mind, and he had to fight the arousal that was starting to form on his pants. A series of footsteps closed to him, and he looked up to see the Mike peering over him. He swallowed thickly, suddenly overwhelmed by the alphas presence. He was about to ask when the alpha suddenly spoke.

 

"Eren, please be mine.” The man declared, kneeling on the side of the bed as he reached for Eren’s hand, rubbing soft circles on the pulse of his wrists. “I know that it’s unforgivable what I had done influencing you, but what happened was something could never regret and forget. I want you to be my mate, so please give me a chance.  I want to be a man worthy of you ". His turquoise eyes widened at the bold request and his heart pounded as his stomach made numerous of flips. The man was earnestly waiting for his answer. Eren was left absolutely bemused, shocked. He stuttered and gaped, his confusion and agitation about the situation made him unable to answer in a straight sentence.

 

After all who could want a titan shifter as a mate? For all he knew the alpha could be playing with him, but as he looked back again on crystal blue eye the thing he saw was true sincerity. That this man was willing to risk his military position, even his safety so just he could be his mate. His heart clenched, undeniably happy have someone accept him so truly. So with a determined voice he spoke, “This all so sudden for me, I may be a little angry of you having to influence me but I'll let you know, I didn't regret it either," he looked up meeting the other's eyes and held the man's face to his to have him staring with the clear blue skies, " I would really like to be your omega".

 

The man smiled at him, leaning to bestow a heartfelt kiss on his. Yes indeed, he wanted to be the man’s omega ever since he had first caught of the cool stream of the man's scent that reminded him so much of freedom that goes beyond the walls.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm an omega! Please forgive me for hiding my true status and for changing the information in my documents.''

The words came out shaking, but determined and brave was Eren's eyes as he confessed his true identity. His own voice echoed in his ears, accompanying the pulsating undulations of his blood, ticking like a time bomb underneath his skin as the room was doused to a painful silence.

He finally said it: his true identity as an omega. He knew that the information was somehow crucial, especially for the scientist, being that they seem to correlate these essential facts for their experiments and theories in terms to their conquest for the discovery of the origins of Titans and how shifters had come about.

His turquoise eyes absorbed the surprised features of his superiors before suddenly finding himself interested on the dull color of the stone floor and counting the cracks on its surface. He gulped a handful of air when it was suddenly hard to stand his ground with his own heartbeat racing, the pounding rhythm uncoordinated with his shallow, labored breathing.

A warm and gentle squeeze on his own hand made him turn to see Mike on his side, pulling his arm up to place a soft, comfortingly assuring kiss on his wrist.

_I'm here Eren, there's no need to be afraid_ was the silent message behind the action. Eren couldn't help but flush at the open display of affection from his alpha especially in front of his other superiors. Not only it was meant to soothe the tension of the omega, but it was also to show that he already belonged to Mike, a possessive gesture that almost made Eren roll his eyes but at the same time wanted him to hug and kiss his alpha for assurance that he was all his.

It was nothing short of a surprise since Mike wasn't so subtle about his temperamental and protective behavior in a month of being in a relationship with him. Though Eren was glad that the older was at least composed, not resorting to violence or abuse, and only showing his jealousy through their alone time most especially when cuddling. He would rub his scent all over Eren even knowing that it will be all washed off with the morning baths. There were also times after a friendly brawl with Jean or performing chores with Mikasa, which the two were both alphas, the blonde giant would deliciously increase his love bites and kisses in their intimate quests at night after sneaking to Eren's dungeon so he could be with him.

The titan shifter was grateful at the man's understanding, especially when he wasn't ready to reveal his status and their relationship in public. But after pondering for a long time he came up with the decision that it was time to stop lying and put his complete trust to the people who had saved and given him a chance to offer his services to humanity despite being a titan shifter.

"Kyaahhh!" the loud squeal and tackle from the squad leader jolted him out of his trance, crushing him when they wrapped their hands a little tightly around his form and that earned them a warning grunt from Mike.

"Oh whoops sorry Mikee-boy! Didn’t mean to get touchy!" They reasoned out, scratching their messy hair as they laughed a bit awkwardly. But then they grabbed hold of the shifter's hands, tirelessly shaking them together as if to diffuse their excitement, they were almost glowing with the enthusiastic energy spewing off their body as they rambled, "Oh Eren you have no idea how happy I am that you finally put your trust on us. Aahhnn~ you've already given me so many ideas! I just can't waahh!” A cry left their lips as they jumped and let go of Eren's hands, which became tired of their vigorous shaking, when Mike slapped their hands away and pulled Eren towards him, snaking a protective arm around the brunette's shoulder.

_Huh, seems like he's showing out his possessiveness after so long of containing it._

Eren thought quite fondly. He doesn't really mind the publicity of their relationship now, after all Mike have all the right to show that Eren belonged to him and that he belonged to Eren.

"Just as Hanji said Eren," The commander started, a sliver of gleam passing through his blue irises. he offered his hand and it reminded Eren the time when he was officially accepted by the corps as he shook it.  "We're glad that you’ve decided to put your wholehearted trust on us." A charming smile was offered, and it didn't go unnoticed the light squeeze from Mike on his shoulder.

"And it seems that we have to assign the both of you", the commander then glanced to the other alpha "to another room, after all we can't have Mike sneaking around every middle of the night".

Eren never thought he could blush as hard as he did now, hands on his face as an embarrassingly cute squeak left his lips with Mike snaking a hand on his waist to press him closer towards his chest. Eren could tell that the alpha was pleased by the subtle rumble against his back though he wouldn’t lie, he was also delighted of the two of them sleeping together without waking up to Mike whispering him a goodbye and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead before the break of dawn to return to his room.

And so despite not wanting to separate with their mates, they left the commander's office together with the squad leader and corporal after finally setting amendments. Mike had yet to check the newly delivered supplies for the next expedition and Eren still needed to finish cleaning the quarters assigned to him.

* * *

* * *

 

Steam rolled over in the air as the boiling water was poured through a concoction of leaves strained by a mesh. An aromatic scent filtered the air, it’s relaxing effect invading Eren's senses as he arranged the cleanest tea set of porcelain on the tray. It was already mid afternoon which also meant that it was time for the Corporal's break and so after preparing some snacks with the hot beverage, he was headed to his superior's office.

He announced his presence with a knock, only going inside after hearing the corporal's permission. "Good afternoon sir, I brought your tea, and some snacks to go with it." He stated, earning a noncommittal hum from the raven-haired alpha that was looking over some papers.

Eren ventured close and set the tray to the desk free of any paper, used to the lack of verbal response. Even being under the corporal's care for just a short amount of time, he came to know the man wasn't really a person of words. He was always direct and speaking only when necessary that it gave him a cold and blunt disposition that complemented his austere expression.

He poured the steaming liquid in the pristine cup, handing it over the raven-haired. "Did you finish your chores?" the corporal asked, bringing the cup to his lips to make a tentative sip.  "Yes sir, and I also finished my training routines." he answered, setting the assortments of snacks on the wooden surface.

The man finally removed his eyes from the parchment, placing it neatly among those he had already finished. “Is there something else you wanted to do?" The question surprised Eren but nevertheless he answered without so much hesitance but with embarrassment as cheeks flourished with pink after confessing, "I’m actually planning to meet up with Squad leader Mike."

"Then go meet up with him, it's not a good thing to make your man wait". The words surprised the omega.  He wasn't expecting the permission to carry out his own plans, having used to the limited freedom and being under surveillance due to the court's distrust towards the titan shifter. But nevertheless he nodded, letting out a "thank you" and smiled brightly at the corporal.

It lasted for a flicker of a second, but Eren was able to see the change in the corporal's features in the shortest amount of time. The frown relaxing almost imperceptibly, eyes glowing with a fleeting glint as it softened with a melancholy hidden in the blue irises before it reverted back to its passive mask of apathy.

"And Eren, try not to be so loud, after all your new quarters is not so very far from here". The man teased with a smirk curling at the ends of his lips, and Eren blushed up to the very tips of his ears as he stuttered a response then excused himself to leave.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 Eren straightened the immaculate sheets that covered the bed, arranging the extra pillows that he had taken from his former room before heading to their newly assigned quarters. He was glad for the Corporal's strict sense of cleanliness that made the room readily available for use.

Eren lay down on the bed. He knew that Mike would somehow be returning late considering that he was one of the important leaders of the corps and his services would require him some extra time of work. Though Eren was missing his alpha, he doesn't want him to neglect his responsibilities just so they could cuddle, and so Eren waited patiently, distracting himself with his thoughts.

_I’m so lucky to have him as my mate._ Eren thought to himself and a giggle left his lips, heart swelling in happiness. He was lucky indeed, besides the fact that he was a titan shifter, he was only just a brat with anger issues clearly unlike those docile and obedient household omegas.

The creak of the hinges had him excitedly jumping off the bed, a huge smile was on his face as he readied himself to greet his lover but instead he was surprised and slightly disappointed to find the commander by the door.

With effort, he tried to recover by saluting to his superior whom nodded to him as acknowledgement and let himself enter the room.

Crystal blue eyes examined the room before they appraised over his figure. Dread and suspicion curled inside Eren's chest. He tried his best to shake off the uncomfortable knot forming on his stomach but it only got tighter and restricting as he watched the man continue on with his steps, irises suddenly losing its former clarity as a shroud of dark desire surfaced.

Eren wasn't able to react fast enough as large arms grabbed hold of him, pressing him on the man's chest. He struggled to have the grip loosen but failed when it only tightened painfully, eliciting a whimper from him.

"Sir please let go of me." He beseeched but the man ignored him, peering over his frame with apparent lust and arrogant dominance that was paired with a satisfyingly sadistic smile. “That was adorable Eren, the disappointed look in your pretty face when you saw me instead of your beloved alpha. Tell me, did it fell good being dominated by an alpha such as Mike? I could give you the same satisfaction, maybe even more. I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind sharing, after all we've fucked omegas together before."

Eren's eyes widened and the man let out a laugh. “He didn't tell you? It seems that he does not trust you enough Eren. No that wouldn't do, if he truly loved you he should've said it to you ".

His taunting words made the titan shifter's heart clench, but then Eren refused to believe him. He didn’t want to make any rash decisions that he'll come to regret. But he surely did not regret the sharp slap that connected to the man's jaw when he tried to claim his lips.

"Feisty, well it's no fun when they simply let you dominate. I can see why Mike is so captivated by you ". He sounded so pleased rather than angry, and Eren soon found himself pushed unto the bed with Erwin's towering frame cornering him on the mattress.

"No! Get off of me! “Eren barked, flailing his hands as he scrambled to have the man off of him, pounding his fists on the alpha's chest.

"Stop being difficult Eren, if you're scared of Mike having to find out, don't be. He might even like this." Erwin purred on his neck, dragging a hot trail of tongue and saliva over the curve of Eren's collarbone when he finally secured his grip on both hands to effectively pin the omega on the mattress.

The omega shivered in repulsion, the acidic taste of repugnance burning his mouth as a calloused hand traveled dangerously close to his crotch. The strong scent of dominance emitted by the commander was suffocating him with such close proximity that he was starting to get dizzy at the contaminated air being inhaled by his lungs.

"Stop it! Get off!!" He yelled but the alpha ignored him and leaned in to press a kiss on his neck.

The booming slam of the wooden door that resounded into the room captured their attention and then a powerful force knocked off the heavy mass on top of him. A pained grunt followed a sickening crunch of breaking bones and series of pounds succeeded thereafter. The titan shifter rolled up to see Mike delivering a series of strong kicks on the commander's stomach with each succeeding blow getting faster, relentlessly powerful with a promise of death.

No, if he kills the commander he'll be imprisoned. The dreadful thought compelled Eren's body to automatically lunge unto the large frame of his alpha, a sense of fearful distress and worry intermingling with his scent that effectively made Mike come to a halt.

"Mike! Please stop! That’s enough." He coerced and the familiar pair of arms encased him. The territorial scent that was emitted from the large frame of the alpha simply told him that he was enraged towards the other.  The commander struggled to get up, supporting himself on the stone wall, breathing in ragged breaths.

"Not this one huh, Mike?." the commander simply stated, and the hands around the omega only tightened protectively as his alpha growled with  menacing finality, "Never. He's only mine, and no more of your follies Erwin. NOW get out."

The alpha did as told, left the room without so much hesitation. Rather it was as if the commander was glad that Mike let him leave than to have him sent directly to hell.

Eren relaxed visibly, returning the embrace and the arms secured their grip around him and a comforting hand gently brushing the back of his neck.

"Are you ok Eren?" Mike asked, his voice tainted with apprehension and self-reproach. It was clear that the alpha felt responsible at the harassment and Eren wanted nothing more than to reassure his alpha, nodded his head and looked up with a small smile, whispering in response "I am now."

The alpha's guilt ridden expression lifted up a bit and a chaste kiss was placed on the omega's temple, lips lingering in reverence. "I’m terribly sorry. I should've told you about Erwin, about the things we've done to other omegas that I wholly regret. Forgive me Eren, this abominable alpha as your mate."

Eren shook his head, kissing his alpha's lips and bobbing their noses together. “It’s in the past now. I know that you have changed and regret those times so I forgive you."

The alpha crushed him against his chest as he was effortlessly hoisted him off the ground and carried him to the bed. His warm lips poured loving kisses to every patch of skin of his omega's face and neck.

Mike poked his tongue on Eren's plump lips, asking permission to enter which the omega happily granted him the access to the warm cavern of his mouth. The alpha wormed his appendage in, lavishly tasting the delectable sweetness of his mate as he settled him gently on the mattress of their bed.

Eren moaned gratifyingly, curling and threading his fingers through the blond hair, fingertips bristling indulgently over the undercut. He couldn’t help but giggle when Mike leaned forward and feasted on his neck, the rough stubbles tickling his sensitive skin as lips continued their venture, sucking and biting then marking the flesh anew with teeth and tongue.

The calloused hands that slipped under his shirt streamed a wave of pleasure through Eren's senses, the electricity crawling down his spine and rousing his member to rise. "Mike!" He cried wantonly, sinking his fingernails on the alpha's shoulders. His body was tingling with excitement circulating underneath his skin, the blood on his veins flowing with ardent heat. He was slipping to a sensational daze, their scents intermingling as one and the subtle heat of their bodies burned like hellfire with the only remedy was the mere touch of each other's flesh.

Eren impatiently threw his shirt away, glad to have changed in regular attire as it easily slipped off of him. The older could only grunt in assent and leaned down to swallow a pink nub, making the omega mewl cutely as his tongue played with the hardening organ.

Large hands journeyed downwards to remove the offensive cloth obscuring the omega's lower region. An erect member leaking with precum was revealed as the pants were thrown away, and Mike stroked the length, earning a few moans and whimpers from his omega which he eagerly swallowed with a dominating kiss.

The disappointed whine when he removed his hands melted to a soundless cry as he pressed a finger on Eren's wet leaking hole. A smirk graced his lips, enjoying the lewd responses of his omega. He loved every sound and each was a gratification, a reward which he sought every day that he was with his beloved mate.

"Good. So good my Eren". Mike murmured against his neck, eliciting a shiver when he finally inserted his finger inside the velvety walls of his omega. He soon added another, knowing that Eren can manage two at once being that his body was readily accommodated to his size.

"Mike, please I want to touch you. Please let me taste you". That upon said, the alpha altogether stopped his ministrations and sat down on the bed while aiding his omega. Eren was now kneeling in front of his crotch, palming him through his strained pants.

The omega skillfully unzipped his pants with his teeth, releasing his hardened member after his boxers were pulled down. Lips peppered butterfly kisses on his length, and teeth grazed smoothly the underside of his cock. His breath hitched as Eren's mouth enveloped the swollen tip, licking the frenulum with a swirl of his tongue and then started to move. The brunette soon took him further inside his mouth until the head was rubbing against his throat, and a hand fondling with his balls.

Eren's mouth was pure heaven and instinctively, he thrusted his hips up and pulled on the soft chocolate locks. The action made the omega moan, sending the most delicate vibrations over the sensitive length which produced a low rumble in the alpha’s chest. The brunette continued to suck him, moving against his cock in the most delicious movements.

Having to feel his orgasm starting to uncurl, Mike pulled out of the hot cavern of Eren's mouth to avoid his premature release. He wanted to be inside of his omega when he finally spilled his seed with his knot interlocking them as one. So he guided Eren to straddle on top of his proud member and teased him by rubbing the engorged head on the leaking and wet entrance. He felt it twitch in anticipation, and without anymore hesitation he pushed inside Eren. The natural lubricant made it easier and less painful as the walls stretched, his cock fitting so wonderfully inside the greedy cavern.  Eren wrapped his arms around his neck, bracing himself as he continued to sink down until he took in the very last inch of Mike's cock.

The alpha waited patiently for his omega to adjust, easing any possible pain by praising of how good and tight he was and littering open mouthed kisses on his neck. Once the pain was nonexistent, Eren moved with ease and skill, following Mike's guide as he thrusted in him with his movements.

The alpha took a sniff of his scent, breath fanning over Eren's scent gland as he exhaled as if exalted by his omega's smell. He'll never get enough of his mate. He will always be demanding and hungry of even the smallest attention and affection he could get. He could lock away Eren so to no alpha could ever harm him nor steal him if compelled, but he restrained himself, knowing that it would be selfish to act so compulsively.

"So good Mike, aannghh. Please deeper, it want it harder and deeper. " Eren keened and the alpha divulged, lifting Eren until the head was the only part left inside of him then he brought him down, angling his movements so to hit that sensitive bundle inside his omega. Eren screamed, hands scrambling on his alpha's shoulder. Mike continued ramming into his omega all the while pulling Eren down with his thrusts and his mouth eagerly marked the caramel skin with desperate hunger. He feasted on his lover as they moved rhythmically and drowned in pleasure.

He could already tell Eren was nearing to his climax, the way his walls flutter and tightening and the nails on his shoulder digging deeper that he can feel the blood dripping on his back. He growled possessively, unlatching one hand from Eren's bruised hips so that he could pull the omega closer to him. His teeth dug through the flesh of Eren's neck, embedding his mark to finally show everyone that Eren was his. And with that impulsive display of possessiveness and dominance, the omega mewled loudly back arching as he spilled his fluids over their chests. Mike could only bite harder as he filled Eren's inside with his seed, marking and claiming him in the most sensually blissful way.

He pulled away, careful and gentle as he licked the forming mark. He tilted his head to his omega, beckoning him to embed his own mark on the alpha and without a second further, Eren claimed him with the same hunger and need as his. A wave of pain and pleasure flashed through his senses, and an overpowering feeling of protectiveness and love filled him as he embraced his beloved mate to his thundering chest.

They stayed connected, the thought of separating from each other barely in their minds as they were laying now on their bed, feeling so fulfilled and content as they were pressed against each other.

And in those moments, they were in complete bliss and happiness, freedom momentarily in their grasps as they slept in comfort and warmth of each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like it? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. And vague Levi\Eren, sorry I can't help myself, I love shipping Eren with everyone.  
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive me if there's any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i know its a bit of rapey but I can't help. There's something so delightful in imagining Eren so helpless and wrecked. Oh my glob, I'm crazy.  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I might be doing more fics for this pairing so keep the Mikeren love burning.
> 
>  
> 
> (Honestly, I'm guilty of shipping my baby Eren with almost all of the male characters, so yeah, you can join me in my Eren- harem paradise ;) )


End file.
